


Fire Walker: In the Line of Duty - Prologue

by Rocketcat15, Spectre058



Series: Fire Walker: In the Line of Duty [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fire Walker, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: In the final months of a long and bloody civil war in the Veles system, Captain Anthony Quinn - Captain of the System Federation cruiser The Rapier - holds up a native Veles cruiser vessel for a customs spot check.Written by Spectre058 and illustrated by Rocketcat15. Based on the Fire Walker series by Rocketcat15.





	Fire Walker: In the Line of Duty - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Fire Walker series here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/513244
> 
> Visit rocketcat15.tumblr.com (animations, bitching) and rocketcatsmut.tumblr.com (stories, somehow even more bitching) for me; and justifiedmeans.tumblr.com for more Spectre058 goodness

 

“The customs party just checked in, Captain. They say they’ve hit some kind of snag and that it’s going to take them a little longer than anticipated to finish certifying the ship.”

 

Captain Anthony Quinn, commanding officer of the System Federation cruiser  _ Rapier _ , shared a conspiratorial smile with Lt. Commander Perry Diamond. Both of them were fully aware that the  _ ‘snag’ _ likely took the form of the customs party taking recreational liberties with the freighter’s crew. That didn’t particularly bother Quinn. The freighter in question was a Veles system ship, and in his opinion anybody from this god forsaken frontier cesspit was little better than an animal. If his people wanted to amuse themselves with its crew, he certainly wasn’t going to stop them. They were all traitors anyway. He focused his attention back on his cabin’s comm screen. “Thank you for the update, Commander. Notify me when they are back aboard.” 

Commander Diamond saluted, then his face disappeared, replaced by the sensor image of the VSS  _ Opuch’meni. _ Quinn stared at the ugly looking thing. The crude design was really all he could have expected out of these backwards fringe yokels. Oh, he’d admit it was functional, if only just, but it was just so... pedestrian. Anthony Quinn was the youngest son of one of the System Federation’s premier families. His eldest brother was being trained to inherit his father’s business, and his sister had gone into politics, leaving him the military as the only acceptable path for someone of his pedigree. He’d done alright at the academy, and his family name had helped him climb the ranks quickly since then. Which was how he found himself out in the fringes of what could only charitably called society. When he’d received his orders he’d been excited, command of a brand new cruiser and the chance to put down the Veles rebels. It was exactly the kind of experience that would look great in his official personal file. A combat command to check off on his way to flag rank. What he hadn't counted on however, was the goddamn Fire Walkers. Jumped up marines, the entire 12th battalion was little better than the rebel scum they were fighting. Unlike real soldiers like himself, those psychotic bastards had no sense of decorum or proper military discipline. Their style of shoot first, then blow it up, then burn everything left standing was abhorrent to everything the Navy’s officer corps stood for. But, begrudgingly, he had to admit they were effective. They’d pushed the so called Colonial Alliance so far back that by the time he’d arrive in system there was almost nothing left to fight. And so, instead of the heroic string of combat victories he'd been anticipating to advance his career, here he was, playing customs inspector. It was disgraceful!

“Fucking rebels, can't even fight a bloody war correctly.” He muttered to himself. “Is everybody from this shit hole of a system a complete idiot?” 

 

A muffled inquiry sounded from beneath his desk and he looked down at the head pulling itself off his lap. “I’m sorry, captain, were you talking to me?” The face looking up at him was on the pleasant side of plain, with ruddy cheeks, a sprinkling of freckles, and short cropped brown hair. She looked so innocently earnest down there, one hand wrapped around his cock, lips and cheeks flushed from her exertions, and eyes wide and eager to please. He plastered a smile over his scowl and gave her head a reassuring pat. “No ensign, just thinking out loud. You may continue.” She gave him a beaming smile before returning to her task with a will.

The young woman was certainly enthusiastic, he’d give her that. Now, if only she applied that same enthusiasm to her official duties. she’d come to Commander Diamond’s attention because her missile crew had the worst efficiency rating in the ship’s history during their last drill. It was the XOs job to work with struggling junior officers, but in this case he’d seen fit to send her to Quinn for “special instruction”. A bad efficiency rating, if left uncorrected, could seriously impact an up and coming officer’s career. He was pretty sure that Diamond had “instructed” her first, but that didn’t really bother him, it was the job of senior officers to help nurture the careers of those under them after all. They were doing the girl a favor really, giving her a chance to set a new “efficiency rating”. And she was smart enough to see the gift they were giving her. The wet slurping sounds from under his desk were interrupted by the occasional gagging noise as the ensign fucked her own mouth with his cock. 

_ _

[ _ [ANIMATION] _ ](https://files.catbox.moe/edk85m.webm)

Content that he was doing his duty, Quinn turned his attention back to his terminal. A few key strokes brought up his report this latest customs stop. This was actually the third time he’d stopped the  _ Opuch’meni  _ as it plied its way back and forth between Obrat and Koura, bringing luxury food stuffs to the resort world. He spent several seconds debating which justification he was going to use for why his boarding party had brought back several boxes of contraband this time. He’d spoken with the captain, this trip’s contraband would be cases of expensive brandy, and he needed to make sure his report listed a convincing reason why he’d only taken the crates, and not impounded the ship. If he didn’t report anything, somebody might get suspicious, but he was also running out of excuses not to arrest the captain. He’d hate to have to do that, well, actually he’d love to lock up the grubby little barbarian, but he’d hate to loose the regular cases of “contraband”. Speaking of which, a light had started blinking on his terminal, indicating an incoming comm request. He recognized Commander Diamond’s personal combination and accepted the video call. 

 

“Report, XO.”

 

“The customs shuttle is docking, Captain. Would you like to inform Captain Purina he is free to go?”

 

“No, we’ll let the little wretch sweat a while longer. Send him a stand by message, Commander. Tell him he can go once the customs party has had a chance to report.” 

 

“Very good, captain. Is there anything else…” Diamond paused and smirked as a particularly loud slurping noise came from under the desk. He arched an eyebrow and continued. “I can do for you, captain?”

Quinn leered back at him. “No, I am well taken care of, Commander. Be about your duties.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Diamond drawled, then signed off. The commander was a good man. He’d been quick to recognize the ways Quinn could benefit his career, and he’d been sure to keep on his commanding officer’s good side. It helped that his own tastes ran in a similar vein. Something about what the XO had said felt off though. Frowning, he tried to pin the thought down. It was the customs team. Hadn’t Diamond said they’d hit a “snag”? If that were the case, why were they back so early…?

 

A swelling of pressure broke into his train of thought. His impending release drove the nebulous concerns about Diamond’s message out of his head. Reaching one arm under his desk, he tangled his hand in the ensign’s hair, then shoved her all the way down on his cock. She made a few gagging and trilling noises, but he ignored them, holding her there as he emptied his balls down her throat. “Swallow all of it ensign, don’t let any drip on the carpet or you’re cleaning it.”

Only when he felt her throat contract, working hard to swallow his load, did he allow her to pull back. Her cheeks were flushed and something was dribbling from the corner of her mouth to drip on the cabin’s carpet. She knew better than to make a mess though, and her hand came up to catch the offending fluid before it could land and stain the expensive fabric. He released his hand from the back of her head and patted her on the cheek as he withdrew it.

“Well done. Now, clean me off, then go -” He was interrupted by the strident wail of a priority comm request. For a moment he just stared in confusion at his terminal. It was the bridge comm code, but Diamond knew better than to interrupt him. Besides, he’d have used his personal comm. Scowling, Quinn accepted the call. It was Diamond, but something was wrong, his leer was gone, replaced by a pinched, worried expression. 

 

“Captain.” He said, not waiting for Quinn to ask for an update. “We just detected multiple explosions from the  _ Opuch.”  _

 

“Explosions?” Quinn knew the question sounded stupid, but it just made no sense. His team had just been aboard that ship, certainly they would have noticed if something was wrong. 

 

Commander Diamond shrugged. “Sensors makes it six separate explosions. It looks like they just blew the doors off all their cargo pods. Wait… something else is happening…” The other man’s worried expression became even more pinched. “We have small craft launches, sir. CIC makes it… four assault shuttles!”

Quinn rocked back in his seat. What the hell was Captain Purina thinking? Assault shuttles were tough sure, but they didn’t stand a chance against  _ Rapier.  _ His ship was a Reprisal-class cruiser, less than a year old. It’s point defense lasers alone could rip those shuttles apart, nevermind his main missile batteries. Was Purina really so stupid to think he could somehow get those ships into attack range? Whatever, it didn’t matter what the idiot was thinking, he’d launched against Quinn, and now it was time to show him the error of his ways. 

 

“Commander,” he snapped, his icy tone slicing through the other man’s mounting incredulity. “Sensors to full power. I want point defense firing solutions for these ships, no need to waste missiles on them. I don’t know what those idiots think they're going to accomplish but let’s not wait to find out. Patch me into the command net.”

 

“Yes, sir!” the other man snapped, latching onto the orders as a way of making sense of the situation. Quinn watched as the commander relayed his orders to the bridge crew, then pulled up the tactical display on his own terminal. It wasn’t nearly as good as the one on his command deck but it was good enough to show him the four crimson icons headed towards his ship. As he watched each icon was surrounded by a blinking circle, indicating a successful target lock. Then two more icons blinked into existence, speeding away from the  _ Opuch _ , and accelerating rapidly towards his ship.

“Missile separation!” the voice of Lieutenant Sades, his operations officer, barked across the command net. “Say again, we have two hostile missiles inbound.” 

 

Both new points of crimson light were barreling in on his ship at ridiculous speed. Where the hell had Purina gotten his hands on ship to ship missiles? Another question to ask later, what mattered right now was that he had them. 

 

Quinn punched the comm stud. “Guns, ignore the shuttles! Prioritize fire on the attack birds. Commander, pull up the missile fire control. If these fuckers want to play with the big boys let’s show them how it’s done.” The  _ Rapier _ mounted fourteen missile tubes in its main batteries. “I want a firing solution, single salvo. Put two missiles on each of the shuttles, all remaining tubes on the  _ Opuch _ .” 

 

“Aye, sir!” came the simultaneous replies from his comm screen. Ideally Quinn would have prefered to actually be on the bridge himself for this, but there was little point in rushing up there now, it would be over long before he got there. On his terminal’s crude tactical display he watched as the  _ Rapier _ ’s systems came fully online, painting the incoming targets with her high power military sensor suites. His point defense lasers came alive a moment later, spitting lines of destructions towards the oncoming missiles. The attack birds had overtaken the shuttles, their much greater acceleration bringing them rocketing in, and as the counter fire started their onboard AI sent them into evasive twists and turns.

They were good, far better than these backwater rebels should have been able to have, but not good enough. Quinn smiled as his ship’s defenses ripped the leading missile to pieces. That smile vanished a second later though when the screen flashed, then dissolved into static. 

 

“What the hell just happened!” He demanded of the command net.

 

“Sir,” The shaky voice of his sensors operator came back. “The missile appears to have detonated early. The EM pulse disrupted our sensors, we should have them back up in just a couple of seconds, sir.”

 

“Make it happen, lieutenant.” He growled. He was surrounded by incompetents. Of course the EM from the missile detonation had scrambled his sensors, he’d had everything his ship had on at full power getting the best targeting solutions he possibly could. It wouldn’t do them any good though. Like the man had said, his systems would be back up in a matter of seconds, in plenty of time to blow those shuttles, and that freighter, into tiny, tiny pieces. 

 

Another alarm pattern cut into the battle stations alert, this one much harsher, more rhythmic. “Oh, what fresh hell is this?” he growled to himself. It took him a moment to resolve the two patterns from one another. When he did, his blood ran cold: that other alarm was the boarders alert.

 

His comm came back to life before his hand reached it. Commander Diamond was past looking worried, he was close to panicking now. “Sir! Deck 3 is reporting boarders, something like a dozen heavily armed men. They’ve already seized the hanger and are repelling all attempts to retake it. Major Richards is on his way with his Marine contingent, but they were mostly off duty. He says it will take him 5 minutes to have a strike team assembled.”

Boarders? How the hell had boarders gotten onto his ship? The shuttles were still almost a minute away from the ship and the only other ship to dock recently had been… his customs party… the bastards must have killed his customs party and took their shuttle! That was officially too much. Time to show these inbred sonsofbitches what it meant to attack the System Federation Navy.  

 

“Alright Commander, let’s let the Major do his job. Focus on getting the sensors back. As soon as they are up, I want you to blow every ship in range into scrap! Do you understand me?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” The commander nodded. 

 

“Good. I’ll join you on the bridge shortly, Commander. Hold it together until then.” He slapped the comm, shutting it off. Diamond was a fantastic lackey, but apparently his worth as a combat commander was limited. Quinn stood up, hands reaching down, one to tug his pants back on, the other questing around for the pistol he kept holstered under his desk. It wasn’t there. His hand fumbled a little more until something cold and metallic pressed itself into his inner thigh. He froze. In all the excitement he’d completely forgotten about the ensign. Now, at a none too gentle prodding from his own pistol’s barrel, he backed up, letting the young women climb out from beneath his desk. She stared at him. The innocence was gone, and her eagerness had become something darker.

“You know, captain.” She drawled. “Not everybody from this ‘shit hole of a system’ is a complete idiot. Most of the idiots here actually came from Sol. Like you for example.” Continuing to point the gun at him she stalked forward, forcing him back against the wall. “It wasn’t really all that hard you know, to set this little ambush up. We’ve been watching you ever since you arrived in system. You were easy to predict, greedy and vain, just like everybody else from Earth. You might look down on us, but we fucking played you. From day one we had you wrapped around our finger. I really should thank you though,” Her voice grew sickeningly sweet and she wrapped her free hand around his balls, “When I bring the  _ Rapier _ in, my  _ efficiency rating _ is really going to be very good. I can have practically any job I want.” Her eyes twinkled. “Maybe they’ll give me your job. I would so love to command a cruiser.”

Quinn kept his hands up, letting the ensign guide him up against the bulkhead. “You’ll never take this ship. Major Richards will crush your little boarding party, and Commander Diamond will blow your assault shuttle’s to scrap. Surrender now and I’ll promise you leniency.”

 

She laughed at him, the fucking upstart, fringe bitch laughed at him. “I know what your ‘leniency’ entails, captain, and sadly, it just not enough to satisfy me. Maybe if you had a bigger dick.” She tightened her grip around his balls, squeezing so hard he screamed. The ensign shut him up by shoving the pistol in his mouth. She released his balls and brought the hand up to pat him gently on the cheek. “Don’t forget to swallow.” She crooned, and pulled the trigger. The single shot tore Captain Anthony Quinn’s head apart.

Ensign Kerrin Weber turned from the ballistically decommissioned swine and leaned over his desk. A few keystrokes brought up the captain’s command console, and a few purloined authorization codes gave her access to the ship’s internal systems. Gleefully she initiated a ship wide lockdown, an emergency measure only the captain, bridge, or engineering could enact. That should slow down any attempts to reach the docking bay before the assault shuttles arrived. Still smiling she turned away from the computer and squatted down next to Quinn’s corpse. She pulled his captain’s insignia off his collar, wiped it off, then pinned it in place of her own ensign’s bar. Then she stood up, checked the magazine on her pistol, and headed for the doors, there was still work to do. 

 

An hour later it was all over. The VSS  _ Opuch  _ turned off it’s heading towards Koura, and onto a new bearing that would bring them sliding around the system and eventually end at a concealed base in one of the asteroids near Horel. The newly captured  _ Rapier _ went with it.


End file.
